


Please, Professor

by PossessiveApostrophe



Series: How to Seduce a Man Who Is Your Teacher and Also a Werewolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Hermione has always had a desire for knowledge. Sex is no exception.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: How to Seduce a Man Who Is Your Teacher and Also a Werewolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Please, Professor

Hermione knocked on Professor Lupin’s door nervously. It was late in the evening, so late in fact that it was almost her curfew. That wouldn’t stop her, however, this was something she knew she needed to do and she couldn’t go at any other time. It was clear from the light under the door that the Professor was in his rooms, so she waited with anticipation. Finally, the door opened and Lupin smiled handsomely at Hermione. She felt her knees go weak as he said, “Hullo, Hermione, how can I help you?” Because she really did need his help and  _ needed  _ it now. 

Hermione blushed furiously, after gathering up the nerve to actually go and ask him, she didn’t know what to say. She attempted a coy smile and jutted out her chest, hoping the man would notice she’d left her bra in the dorms. Her tits weren’t quite as big as Pansy Parkinson’s yet, but she had ditched her training bra for an A cup, so she was confident that they would be enough for the professor. Peeking down, she felt satisfied to note that her nipples were pointy and visible through her school shirt. Feigning innocence, she rocked back on her heels, feeling her tits jiggle. “Professor, please can I come in? I would really like your help with something.”

It seemed as though her reputation as a good student was enough for Lupin to usher her inside, closing the door behind them. Hermione knew what people thought about her, all those nasty whispers she would hear as she walked past. A goody-two-shoes, a teacher’s pet, a  _ prude _ . Well, Hermione didn’t want to be a prude any more. She was almost fourteen and she wanted to learn how to be, well a little less bookish. Granted, to do this, she first broke into the restricted section of the library to find information there. It was disappointingly limited, but she happened to stumble across the name of a publisher who seemed a bit more risque. She quickly consumed many books and pamphlets about sex and masturbation… and she praised herself for being a very good student.

Her main focus, which was why she was approaching Professor Lupin, was on how to please a man. She’d heard that the more liberal Slytherin girls gave out blowies in the toilets, so invested in a dildo and had been practising the past few weeks. It was difficult to fit the whole thing in her mouth at first, her gag reflex forcing it out. But Hermione was patient and diligent and she forced the plastic cock in her mouth and held herself there with magic. She remembered crying and choking, but it was worth it. From then on, she practised daily, shoving the cock in her mouth and fucking her face with it. She felt proud.

But she was still a virgin. Never even seen a real penis, let alone touch it. And she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of a boy her age- rumours spread quickly. So, Hermione decided to ask her favourite teacher for his assistance. 

Sitting in his rooms, knowing that his bed was just through that door was exhilarating. Hermione could feel her pussy start to moisten involuntarily. That… she remembered, was one unforeseen side effect of her training: every time she thought about sucking cock, she got very aroused, drenching her knickers and getting hot all over. Especially during Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

“Professor,” Hermione began, smoothing her skirt, “I have been doing some research, but so far have neglected the need for  _ practical  _ research. It’s important to do both, wouldn’t you say, sir?”

Professor Lupin nodded thoughtfully, but he didn’t seem to notice her tone. Perhaps she needed to be a bit more forward. She began by pushing her chest forward. Hermione smirked as she noticed the older man’s eyes flit to her breasts. He swallowed hard before regaining eye contact. “I agree that in order to be proficient at anything, you must do more than reading. What can I help you with?”

It frustrated her that he still hadn’t caught on to the sexual nature of her request- she could hardly go around begging to suck on her teacher’s cock! She didn’t want to be a prude, but she didn’t want to be a whore either! She frowned. “Professor, it’s quite personal, actually, which is why I’m asking you. I don’t want you to judge me. It’s just,” she licked her lips whilst holding eye contact. Lupin’s eyes watched the tongue sweep over her full bottom lip. “It’s just there are certain things that girls and boys explore together and I  _ really  _ want to explore them with you, sir.”

“Hermione!” Lupin replied, jolting up from his seat. He watched her with wide eyes, simply standing in front of that. He hadn’t told her to leave, she noticed, which she thought was a good sign. Slowly, she reached for her tie and pulled it loose, watching Lupin intently. His eyes were dark with lust and Hermione was pleased her plan was working. 

“Please help me,” her fingers brushed lightly over her taut nipples and she gasped, “I need to learn.” Lupin’s mouth fell open slightly, but his lust-ridden eyes were fixed on her breasts. She undid the buttons of her shirt slowly, pleased when she saw the older man lick his lips. Now revealed, Hermione’s nipples were stiff and aching. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, but couldn’t make eye contact- he was transfixed on her chest! Peeking down, she noticed a bulge beginning to form in his trousers and she felt her wetness drip onto her pants.

Lupin cleared his throat and finally tore his eyes away from her tits. “What can I help you with, Hermione?” She beamed.

“I want to suck your cock.” A groan slipped out of Lupin’s mouth and he grinned wickedly. The sudden change from the bookish professor to this man so full of lust was almost terrifying. Hermione thought he looked predatory. But she didn’t think about it too much, ecstatic that she finally had her chance to suck a real cock.

“Strip,” Lupin demanded, his voice no longer gentle. “Then, on your knees.” Hermione wickedly removed her shirt, pulled down her skirt and tugged off her knickers. She blushed at the way they had stuck to her pussy. She knelt in front of him and looked up expectantly. Lupin, however, didn’t seem to be in such a rush, instead, he raked his eyes over her young body. He smiled, baring his teeth. “Your pussy is bald, Hermione.” He commented, then leant and brushed a finger over the mound. Hermione gasped and arched into the touch, but he removed it just as quickly. “Tut, tut, tut. You are eager, aren’t you?” Desperate, Hermione nodded. She wanted to impress him so badly, but mostly she wanted his cock in her mouth.

Lupin’s eyes skated over her body again but seemed to catch interest in something besides her. She glanced over and saw her uniform. Smug, Lupin picked up her pink knickers and admired the dark patch over the crotch. He hummed. “You really want this, don’t you?”

Hermione whined, wishing he would hurry up. She was cold and exposed and hungry for his cum. “Please, Professor.” This seemed to be enough, as he reached for the button on his trousers and tugged out his hard cock. Hermione’s eyes widened at the length and thickness of the cock. Of course, she knew that adult cock was supposed to be big, but this went above her expectations. The head was large and red, and as she looked at it, her mouth started to drool. This was what she had been waiting for.

It never occurred to her before this moment that in order to suck cock, she should be nude whilst the man stood fully clothed, but she filed it away mentally. Lupin gave his cock a few long jerks and Hermione watched in awe as it started leaking precum. Suddenly, he pulled her up by her chin and slapped his cock across her face. This made her blink, startled. This was another thing she hadn’t known. She promised herself that when she went back to training, she would always slap her face with her dildo, seeing as it was what Professor Lupin liked. “Good girl,” he murmured, which made Hermione really happy and spurred her on to reach up and clasp her hand around his length. His breath faltered slightly. She began by stroking him slowly, trying to get a feel for how a real cock felt and acted. Lupin, though, was unimpressed and jerked his hips so that the tip hit her face. “Don’t be a fucking tease.”

Quickly, to not upset her teacher, she licked the tip, drinking up the precum that had accumulated there. It tasted better than she’d dreamed and she moaned happily at the taste. Hermione wrapped her lips around the head of the cock, her tongue lapping away at the tip. Lupin groaned and gripped her hair. Taking this as an encouragement, she slipped her mouth further along, until she had fit just over half of his length in her throat. It was uncomfortable and big and she could feel herself beginning to gag, but she didn’t want to disappoint Lupin, so pushed herself further. Tears formed in her eyes from the effort, but she’d managed to make it to the base of his cock and he patted her head in approval.

Suddenly, she pulled back gasping, trails of spit following her. She looked up. “Impressive,” Lupin commented. “I didn’t know you were such a cockslut, and at such a good age too.” Hermione didn’t want to be a cockslut, but Lupin didn’t give her much choice as he forced his cock back in her mouth. At least that way, she didn’t have to think about any of that, and only focus on her training. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking and kissing whenever she had the chance. And it felt good. It felt so good to be finally sucking on a real penis, it felt almost… natural.

Hermione hummed as she fucked her throat on her teacher’s cock, finding it just as pleasurable as she’d imagined. Professor Lupin began to jut his hips at the same time as she bobbed, forcing his cock further into his throat. Each time he did so, Hermione gagged and held onto his legs to keep her firmly on his cock. Soon enough, he grew impatient and held her skull in place with his hands as he fucked her face aggressively.

With each thrust, his cock hit the back of her throat and she gripped on tightly to his legs, powerless and forced to take it. She couldn’t breathe, and all she could think about was the hard cock using her mouth. Feeling so overpowered, Hermione began to drip and she could feel her wetness slicking up her pussy, which felt so empty compared to her mouth. She thrust her hips into nothingness, grunting at her lack of relief.

Lupin slowed his thrusts just enough that Hermione could start to breathe again. But her face was covered in tears and saliva, and she was sure she looked ugly. She looked up at Lupin, his cock shoved deep in her and he came. His cock twitched in her mouth and thick streams of cum squirted out. Hermione struggled to drink it all and some oozed out of the corners of her mouth. With his cock softening in her mouth, Lupin chuckled. “You did very well, Hermione. You are a very, very good girl. And you could make a very good cockslut, too.” He pulled out and stuffed his cock away then knelt down and stroked a finger through her juices. Hermione whimpers, arching her hips involuntarily. “And by the looks of things, you would actually like that. Only sluts get this wet from being facefucked.”

Hermione really wanted to protest, but it was true, he had seen through her. Her face turned red and she couldn’t hold eye contact. Lupin laughed again and pushed one thick finger inside her, making her squeal. “You’re so wet and ready, I could take you right now,” he mused. She nodded, not quite understanding what he was offering, but she knew she  _ needed  _ it. There was something deep in her gut that was hungry and she knew that Lupin could feed her. He pulled his finger out and Hermione whined at the loss of something in her cunt.  _ That  _ was what she was hungry for, she realised, a cock in her pussy. 

“Please,” she begged, “I need it.” 

“Get dressed and go back to your dorm, Hermione.” He demanded. “You haven’t earned it yet.” As the words sank in, Hermione began to cry again, but Lupin walked away and sat down at his desk. No amount of pleading would turn his attention back to her, so eventually, she had to dress and run back to her dorm. She cried into her pillow, her cunt wet and aching, and she promised herself that she would be a good girl so that she could finally deserve Professor Lupin’s cock inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if i should write a sequel and ideas of what you would like to see, thank you :)


End file.
